Our Life Together
by quarentine
Summary: Drabbles from Dr. Cox and JD's relationship. Established JDox. Slash. T to be safe for some drabbles.
1. PDA

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Author's Note:**

**I plan on writing a serried of short drabbles of JD and Dr Cox. This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if anyone is OOC. Established.**

**Rating: K+**

**Hope you enjoy:**

"Newbie!"

"What?"

"You know, I'm not in to PDA! Your girlfriends might be, and I know Gandhi is, but _really_, and listen VERY carefully hear: I am so- ho- ho- ho not that guy."

" Come on _Perry_ it really isn't PDA." JD looks down at his had. He has slowly entwined my fingers in his own. I try to yank away but he just grips my hand tighter. Why won't he just accept that I do not do the handholding, romantic, share your feelings part of our relationship. He should know by now!

" Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. This is…" With that he kisses me, lightly, really just a peck. It's too much, for right here, in the middle of the hallway, by the nurses' station.

"No, bad Newbie, don't do that." I say, pulling back.

He just ignores me. "And this is." He kisses me lightly again. Again, I pull back. God, can he not take a hint!

"And this…" He kisses me on the cheek.

" So's this."

He kisses me a little bit deeper this time. I try to pull away but he won't let me escape. I guess there is nothing to do but appease him.

" See what you get for telling me holding your hand was to much PDA." I have to admit I kind of like flaunting our relationship. People know, I mean, we've been together for a year, but had never flaunted it.

" I guess I'll have to deny you more often." I smirk.


	2. Stolen Thunder

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scrubs or Colgate.**

**Warning: Dr. Cox is slightly angsty.**

**A/N**: **First of all, Thank you Miz Jinx, your review made my day. Also, I can't believe how many people read my story in just a few hours. I apologize for the numerous typos and grammatical errors, I did not edit it. So, next installment….**

" Come on, Jacky-boy," I am pathetic, pleading with my four year old son. " Just brush your teeth a little."

"But daddy," He whines, "It tastes _yucky_." Great, he takes after Newbie more and more each day. I remember when I pulled JD out of his apartment at one in the morning and made him drink scotch.

"It does not. Let me have that." I grab the toothpaste from Jacks hand, annoyed. I squeeze some toothpaste on to his brush and shove it in his mouth.

" It does, daddy," he gasps, trying to force the toothbrush away from him, only succeeding in making some dribble down his chin. "Get off!" He yells, startling me. Was it really that big of a deal? I mean for crying' out loud, it was only Colgate. Even so, if it makes him that upset… I remove the offending object. Just then JD hears us and storms in to the bathroom.

"God Perry… what are you doing to him?" He bends down to Jack's level and wipes the foam from Jack's chin with his thumb. "What'd he do to you, big guy?" I hear JD ask Jack.

"He shoved that," He points to the toothbrush, still in my hand, "all the way in to my mouth, it tastes yucky."

" He did, did he?" JD glares at me, as if to say 'you upset Jack, and you will pay.' So now I'm the bad guy. This always happens, I am doing my best, and then JD shows up and becomes my son's hero.

"I…I just was trying to get him to brush his teeth." I attempt to defend myself, but to no avail. JD turns his gaze back towards Jack, ignoring me.

"Come on Jacky, lets go read a story and go to bed."

"Yeah, let's!" Jack squeals, grabbing JD by the hand.

I watch them walk down the hall, and disappear in to Jack's bedroom. Then I go get myself a drink I sit on my couch and try to drown my thoughts in scotch. He really does prefer Nancy. Will I always be second rate in the eyes of my own boy? A cheap substitute, a made for TV movie? He stole my thunder, and now looks at me, a guy getting drunk, trying to forget about the whole damn day.

**AN: Sorry to my fellow non angst folks. I just wanted to do something with Jack in it. Hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and review.**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**AN: This was written really late at night so sorry for any errors.**

" Mmmmm… Newbie?"

"Yeah…"

"Time to get up."

"Nyaaaa…five more minutes?"

"Lillian…"

"Huh?"

"Get up, sleeping beauty."

At that JD's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright on the bed. "You really think I'm beautiful when I sleep?"

"Be more of a girl."

"I can't believe it! You admitted it! You watch me sleep! Do you know what that means? It means I have power over you, you _like_ me. That means I can you this affection of yours to my advantage…" JD's mind drifts off.

"JD!" He nearly jumps out of his skin.

"We'd need a lot of boomerangs."

"Stop being a girl! Of course I like you. Now, it is time to go to work. So, if you don't mind we will be leaving this topic of conversation and getting as far away from it as possible, for as long as possible. Got that?"

"Yes." I do love that I can still terrify him with a rant. Not even one of my best rants, I've still got it.

"Good. Now it gets ready for work."

"


	4. What does that mean?

"Dad?" I hear, but I'm still half asleep, and don't want to be disturbed unless _absolutely_ necessary. JD can handle this one. "Dad?" The voice repeats. Ugh…. I guess JD isn't answering and because of that I have to get up at three AM right before a five o'clock shift. He doesn't even have to work today. Lousy, lazy…

"What?" I snap, as I open my eyes to find that from my horizontal position I am exactly level with Sammy's tear streaked face. My voice softens when I realize that yelling at a crying toddler is probably not the best tactic in getting him to calm down so I can get a little more sleep before work. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy, can I stay in here with you for a little bit?" Sammy is literally shaking, and even my stone cold heart melts. I look next to me, and seeing as JD is not there, he's probably already out with Gandhi, I allow it.

Once he is situated comfortably on the bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows, I ask again. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to sit here a while." We sit without speaking for several minutes, but with the only sound being his tears and sniffing, it seems like an eternity.

"What's wrong?" I persist, when I can't take it any longer.

"Nothing…" He lies through his teeth, stifling a sob.

"_Sammy" _My tone is no-nonsense, and I hope that the look I deliver shows him that there is no way in hell I'm buying that. Apparently it does, because he spills.

"Kenny, a kid at school, told me what gay means."

The thought of having this conversation terrifies me, but my curiosity out weighs my desire to flee the room. "What _does_ gay mean?" What I mean is 'How much does my three year old son know about sexuality?'

"Gay people are guys who love other guys." Sammy explains fatter-of-fact. "But," He continues, "I already knew that."

"So, what did Kenny tell you that you didn't know?" I shutter when I think of what some kid may have put in Sammy's head about his parents.

"He said that I--- that I was going to go to heck because gays are evil." Oh no, someone had moved Sammy to the dark side. The last thing I need is for my son hate, resent, or be disgusted by JD and me. I mean, I know that every parent is at some point looked upon with shame by their kid, but I had hoped Sammy would make it to age five before that stage. I need the shame he feels to move right the hell to another decade. In ten years, maybe I'll be ready for this.

"Sam," I start, but he sniffs and looks away. "Sam, look at me, Kenny is full of crap."

"Full of crap?" Sammy repeats.

"Chalk full." JD is going to kill me for teaching the kids to swear, but right now it seemed to be making Sammy feel better. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, just like there is absolutely nothing wrong with being straight. And you, sir, most certainly are not going to heck. Not on my watch anyway. If the devil tries to get you, just tell him to come talk to me!" Sammy giggles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just tell him who your dad is and he'll leave you alone." I joke. I beat my chest menacingly. "He'll have another thing coming." Sam is rolling on his side now, shaking in laughter, not tears this time.

"You'll show him!"

"That's right."


End file.
